Forum talk:Page Formats
so whata yall think?Leon35 21:36, April 13, 2010 (UTC) as no one seems to have opposed this, i will begin this proccess tommarrow. any final objections, comments, concerns? Leon35 20:59, April 25, 2010 (UTC) 20:58, April 25, 2010 (UTC) I'm not sure. What's this going to do? (Zoids Fanatic 21:02, April 25, 2010 (UTC)) better organization. look at the example i made on the actual forum page. i plan to do the command wolf 1st to see how well it works. Leon35 21:06, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Ok, luck then. (Zoids Fanatic 21:28, April 25, 2010 (UTC)) as there seem to be no final objections, the new releases format will be applied starting tomarrow-Leon35 20:03, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Well, I've raised concerns about the releases sections many times, and all of those concerns still apply, but the only new thing I have to add is that the new wiki layout looks god-awful. Sub-headings seem to be WAY less noticeable now, the pictures have gone all over the place and the navigation templates have had their formatting broken. so *if* we are forced to use this new skin, we're going to need to reformat every page, not just the releases sections. Slax01 21:45, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Oh, dear. I agree entirely with Slax; at the very least, it will take a lot of getting used to and reformatting most of the pages. (And it took me forever to figure out how the heck to edit this talk. I fail.) B-but everything's all squashed and tiny and I dun like it. Yeah, headings seem to almost "vanish" into the article, and the pictures teleported. D= What's with the "Read More" sections on the pages that just hacks the whole article up? And why in the world would it ever be necessary to put exactly who uploaded each and every picture under the images? We can just click, go to the page, and look at the stats there. It's distracting, and I see no immediate advantages. -Imperial Dragon 11:37, October 21, 2010 (UTC) I agree. the only way to get to these forum talk pages now is to actualy type in the IP. ugh. i guess you are right. not just the models section, but now we must start thinking of reformatting the whole dammed wiki...however, let us wait just a bit. this look is brand new and is bound to be constantly updated by wikia. lets wait and see what improvments are made. wikia screwed up good... --Leon35 16:06, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Heck, another problem is that anonymous users are still seeing the old format, So even if you do change the set up you'd have to check the old settings as well to be sure it doesn't screw up others... (I do like how anonymous IPs are now shown as A Wikia Contributer though.) ZGWolf 21:24, October 21, 2010 (UTC) nix that actually apparently they just haven't made the new format mandatory yet, ugh. ZGWolf 22:45, October 21, 2010 (UTC)